A Night to Remember
by Mythranir
Summary: Satoshi Mochida has a crush on a caring, stubborn girl. Yoshiki Kishinuma has a crush on a supernatural-loving, intelligent girl. And now a dare has both boys bringing their crushes to this year's prom. (Rated T) *Currently being re-written*


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the Corpse Party title. In no part of this story does the "Sachiko Ever After Charm" happen. The story is third person, but follows Satoshi's whereabouts. Enjoy….**

"I seriously cannot believe I'm actually doing this."

"I can't either… This is going to be hilarious watching you two!"

"Haha, real funny Yoshiki. I'll be sure to watch you two as well."

"Satoshi, we both know I'm going to win this dare."

"Well, may the odds b-"

"Cut it!"

_Two days earlier__…_

It was quite a cheerful day. The Prom was in two days, and everyone was freaking out about who they should ask out. Besides the casual students, the drama club and the Class Rep, Ayumi Shinozaki, were in charge of taking care of the preparations.

Satoshi and Yoshiki were hanging around the back of the class, since the bell was going to ring in five minutes to release the students to lunch. Besides the two popular boys there was also at least another three boys in the back talking to them.

"So~, Kishinuma are you asking to the dance?", Duriytao asked with curiosity.

"It's not a dance Duriytao, its the Prom.", Morishige added, showing off his "smarts".

"Your point Morishige?", asked Kuniya, Duriytao's twin brother.

"Shut up yo-"

Before Satoshi could finish his command, the bell rang, signaling the students to be released to lunch. The twins laughed as Satoshi cocked his head to the side in shame. Kuniya slapped Duriytao, laughed, and dashed out of the classroom. Behind, Duriytao screamed as he chased after his brother.

Morishige headed over to Mayu and the other drama club kids. Seiko got up out of her chair and headed over to Naomi's seat. Ayumi walked over to the teacher's podium to turn in the homework assigned during class. Yoshiki dashed towards Ayumi, as Satoshi casually walked towards Naomi and Seiko.

Naomi was packing up her bookbag while Seiko told perverted jokes. Satoshi was barely even half way to them and a joke about the two left Seiko's mouth.

"So~, where do you and Mochida-kun run off to during lunch recess?", Seiko asked curiously.

"Seiko! We are… We don't even do that kind of stuff!", Naomi countered.

"Hmm, you stopped yourself. Careful of what you say about your Mochida.", Seiko said, with her cat-like grin.

"W-we aren't-"

Before Naomi could finish her plead, Satoshi casually walked up next to Seiko. Seiko quietly snickered as Naomi's face grew bright pink.

"Hey Naomi. Shinohara."

"..."

"Oh Naomi~, don't be so silent around Mochida-kun. Unless you want him to stare at your breasts."

As Seiko said this, she gently poked Naomi's nose.

*sigh* "Satoshi..."

"Um... Yeah?"

"Would you... Like to... Sit together at lunch? At the cafeteria?"

Was she actually asking him to sit alone with her? Or maybe it would be like normal? Or even just the three of them?

"You mean-"

"Alone."

He felt his heart skip a beat. He simply nodded in reply to her question. Seiko blew a kiss at Naomi and skipped into the hallway. He was honestly shocked that she would ask him that.

_On their way to the cafeteria_...

Naomi and Satoshi talked about how their day was and what they were going to do over the weekend. But, Satoshi eventually changed the subject.

"Hey Naomi, I have a question for you."

"Alright, shoot."

"Do you remember when we would always go to the park when we were younger?"

He looked over to see her smiling. She had the slightest tint of pink on her cheeks. Suddenly, her eyes locked on his, and they stopped in front of the cafeteria door.

"I do. Especially that one day..."

—

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I would love to make more. Next chapter might be a little (**_**a lot**_**) shorter. Its basically going to be the flashback to the day in the park. See you guys later. **

_**~Dutchy**_


End file.
